marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybertek Manufacturing Facility
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Beginning of the End}} The '''Cybertek Manufacturing Facility' is a Cybertek facility located in New Mexico. History New Employees Kyle Zeller toured new Cybertek employee Jesse Fletcher through the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, explaining how their division grew from a computer in his basement and had expanded to a whole team charged with handling 20 active systems and planning to increase the number to at least 100 in a month. When asked, Fletcher revealed that he joined Cybertek because of the Incentives program, and Zeller continued to explain how his system would be activated, being the operator of a single unit and receiving an e-mail 24 hours before it went online. One of their co-workers informed Zeller that the units were in position, and Zeller seized the opportunity to use it as a lesson for Fletcher. Zeller ran to his desk and witnessed how Phil Coulson and his team had entered the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba, and the Centipede Soldiers had them surrounded. Zeller called John Garrett for instructions, and he subsequently ordered the handlers to have their soldiers attack Coulson and his team. However, Coulson and his team managed to escape from the ambush, and Zeller informed Garrett of the failure. However, before Zeller could obtain any answer, Garrett tossed his phone dismissing the news.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Battle at Cybertek Military Tour Ian Quinn conducted a tour through the facility with a group of representatives of the United States Armed Forces led by General Jacobs and Admiral Jolnes, explaining how their cybernetics subsection designed, manufactured, and installed their prosthetics onto the new super soldiers. Quinn detailed how the prototype machines could replace severed limbs in minutes with prosthetic legs and arms, that were full synchronized with their biometrics and to their optical targeting system. General Jacobs was not impressed by Quinn's explanations, and demanded to know specifics in order to finance the project, to which Quinn replied with their intention of building dozens of the machines used to install the prosthetics and increase the scale of Cybertek's surgery wing to produce 100 soldiers a day and replace all members of the Special Ops units, including the Navy SEALs and the Secret Service, with the excuse of offering security now the world was a dangerous place with the dismantling of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rise of HYDRA. Break in the Facility Phil Coulson and Antoine Triplett arrived at the outskirts of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, planning to steal a vehicle and infiltrate the compound, and located a heavily armored Humvee that would allow them to safely break a hole in the compound's security. Triplett used a Noisemaker to distract the Centipede Soldiers patrolling the outskirts, and managed to defeat two soldiers and take control of the Humvee, crashing through the doors with the vehicle and withstanding the gunshots from the rest of the soldiers inside. While Coulson was driving, Triplett fired some missiles to defeat the guards and to open a hole in the wall so Skye and Melinda May could infiltrate the control room of the facility. A New Future Ian Quinn tried to calm down the United States Armed Forces representatives that were touring the facility by saying that the gunshots they were hearing were just a part of a practice drill, though General Jacobs demanded an explanation about the situation. John Garrett arrived with Grant Ward and Deathlok, and told Quinn not to beg anything from Jacobs, but Jacobs threatened to shut down the compound if not given an explanation for the gunfire they were hearing. Garrett, under the effects of the GH.325 drug, began talking about the death of their old world and the arrival of a new one, and threatened Jacobs to give them everything they wanted. Jacobs warned him about the consequences of threatening a General, and Quinn tried to calm down the situation by inviting Jacobs to a demonstration. Garrett demonstrated the strength of the Centipede Serum by opening a hole in Jacobs' chest, killing him with one of his own ribs. Escaping Ian Quinn and Raina took the cluster of Gravitonium in order to escape the facility following the death of General Jacobs, killed by John Garrett using his own hands. Grant Ward tried to stop them from leaving, blaming Raina fof Garrett's behavior. Raina said that she only listened to Garrett, but Ward was more concerned about his status, saying that he was psychotic, as he had to lock up six government officials because he killed another. On the other hand, Raina said that Garrett had been connected to something beyond Ward's comprehension, and she agreed with Garrett's talk about evolution. She continued that it was Ward who followed him, and he should continue doing it, as the three of them for the first time needed the same thing. Ward simply wanted to get Garrett's head straight, but Raina said that they all needed Skye, as she would be an important part of the evolution Garrett had been talking about. Despite Skye considering Ward a monster, the world Raina believed in would reveal Skye's true nature and the darkness that lied inside her, so maybe there they both could be monsters together. Still confused by those words, Ward let Raina and Quinn leave, before Phil Coulson and his team had a chance to capture them. Default Directive Phil Coulson and Antoine Triplett got surrounded by a squad of Centipede Soldiers, that started attacking their Humvee and almost breaking the windows. Meanwhile, Melinda May and Skye infiltrated the control room of the compound where the handlers tasked with controlling the Centipede Soldiers were working. The employees were scared seeing both women, having witnessed them through the eyes of the soldiers, and panicked while Skye said that she was armed with a bomb inside a vest, and informed Coulson of their progress. Kyle Zeller ran to activate the default directive of the Centipede Soldiers, and warned them that they were not going to hijack the soldiers, as they had thought about every emergency scenario including an infiltration like that. May correctly guessed that he must have switched the soldiers to default directive, and as Zeller assured them he did, he wondered how could they possibly know about that the order. Coulson and Triplett drew their guns to defend themselves, but the soldiers received the order to switch to default directive, defend John Garrett at all costs, so the soldiers departed to defend him. Coulson had already anticipated this move, and used it to locate Garrett by simply following the soldiers. Coulson ordered Triplett to exit the compound and contact the United States Armed Forces for backup, damaging it as much as he could while exiting, and also reminded him that even if they did not survive the incoming battle, he still wanted the facility to burn, despite both of them agreeing in that they preferred they survive. Grant Ward informed Garrett that the compound was under attack and that Raina and Ian Quinn had escaped, so Ward demanded Garrett to give him orders on how to proceed. Garrett's carelessness exasperated Ward, who shouted him to come back to reality, but Garrett simply said that Ward had already done everything he wanted him to do. Their discussion was interrupted by a phone call from the control room, and Garrett was surprised to hear Skye on the other side of the phone, but he was not concerned about her location, as if anyone but the assigned handler gave a directive to one of the Centipede Soldiers, their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants would explode. Skye sarcastically said that they have not thought about it, but Garrett was amused to know that Coulson was also in the facility, as he wanted to speak to him. Garrett finally taunted Skye by revealing that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were brave until their last breath, implying they had died. Garrett hung up the phone, and Skye angrily threw hers to the ground. Garrett, having been told about Skye's true nature by Raina, ordered Ward to get Skye and bring her to him. Garrett then started to speak to Deathlok, who had been with him the whole time, first saying Ward had always been a tender heart, and then noticing that Deathlok did not even need to be set to default directive, as he had been told to never leave Garrett's side. Melinda May vs. Grant Ward Skye continued to threaten Kyle Zeller with a bomb, saying that she needed to check her phone every minute to keep it from blowing. However, Zeller was not afraid, saying that he preferred to die than collaborating with them, and that even if he would, there was nothing he could tell, and the Centipede Soldiers could not be controlled without an actual handler. Skye said that she was not interested in that, that the only thing she was interested in knowing was the reason Zeller would die for HYDRA, if it was because he believed in their cause, or if he was simply there for the Incentives program. Zeller looked at Skye, surprised that she knew about incentives, but they were interrupted by Grant Ward, pointing Skye with a gun and claiming she would not kill anyone, as she could not kill him before despite how much she hated him. Skye, keeping calm, said that she only felt sorry for him, as he betrayed the people who gave him a chance at being a decent human being, and Leo Fitz was a hero because he still wanted to give him that chance. As they spoke about how some people were born evil, Ward revealed he had learnt things about Skye's past that she would want to know, but Skye dismissed his claims saying that John Garrett was the evil she was talking about, as Ward was just weak, blindly following orders. Ward acknowledged that he had a weakness, for Skye, as she was the first thing he wanted for himself for years, and maybe he would be able to wake up something inside of her. Skye was not afraid of Ward, as even though she would not use the bomb to kill him, she had a better weapon that would destroy him, Melinda May. At that moment, May ambushed Ward, and they began fighting each other in a room under construction, while Skye left with Zeller to the room where the Incentives program was conducted. May and Ward used the construction gear in the room as weapons in a very matched battle. Ward taunted May about their former relationship while they exchanged blows, but May was able to hold her own against Ward. Ward let his guard down as May was on the ground, an began kicking her. May seized the opportunity to quickly grab a nailgun and nail Ward's foot to the ground, leaving him unable to properly defend himself. Ward tried to reason with May, but she quickly hit him in the neck to make him shut up, and finally knocked him unconscious with a kick. Arrival of Nick Fury John Garrett sent Deathlok to check the perimeter as soon as he heard Antoine Triplett's Noisemaker, and Phil Coulson seized the opportunity to ambush Garrett, delivering a hard punch in his face. Garrett was unphased by the hit, and returned the punch, sending Coulson across the room due to the strength he gained thanks to the completed Centipede Serum. Coulson was surprised by Garrett's new powers, but was even more surprised to see Nick Fury himself at the facility, as Jemma Simmons revealed to him Coulson's location due to a tracker she and Leo Fitz planted in the Bus. A squad of Centipede Soldiers arrived to protect Garrett, opening fire to the spot where Coulson had landed. As Coulson was protected by a structure, Fury revealed that given the effort he did to make sure Coulson did not die, he would not let that go to waste. Coulson acknowledged that maybe that was not the best time, but he wanted to have a conversation with Fury about that matter. Fury assured him they would have that conversation, but now they needed to defeat Garrett, so he handed Coulson the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun, and he used it to easily defeat all the Centipede Soldiers that were protecting Garrett. Fury emerged from behind the structure, opening fire over Garrett, who received many hits to the chest, but was able to survive all of them due to the GH.325 that was injected in his Centipede Device. Incentives Skye entered the room where Cybertek's incentives were kept with Kyle Zeller, revealing that the incentives were nothing less that the family members of Cybertek employees, in order to force them to work for HYDRA, either as handlers or Centipede Soldiers. Skye began to open the different doors, with one of them leading to the room of Zeller's wife. Zeller apologized to his wife for what she had to endure, and then went to ask Skye what was she looking for, finally locating Ace Peterson. Skye reached Zeller's vest, and thinking it contained a bomb, pleaded with Skye not to activate it, but she simply grabbed a Hulk action figure from the vest, as the bomb was nothing more than a ruse. Skye gave the figure to Ace, asking him to give her a message for his father, something to prove that she had managed to rescue him. Zeller told Skye that there was no way to communicate with Deathlok from their location, but Skye had managed to communicate with him since she planted the Trojan horse in a computer at the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba. Ace revealed his father's catchphrase, and Skye sent it to Deathlok, breaking Garrett's control over him. Defeat of John Garrett John Garrett was surprised to see Nick Fury alive, and that Phil Coulson opposed him given what he called a "bond", due to both having almost died and witnessed the knowledge granted by the GH.325 drug. On the other hand, Fury and Coulson were surprised to see how crazy Garrett had gone, much more since the last time Coulson saw him. Garrett excused his behavior saying that he simply followed one of Fury's speeches, about how how one man could accomplish anything once he realized he could be something bigger, claiming that now he was something bigger than a simple man. However, Fury corrected him, as the speech talked about being just a part of something bigger. Garrett started to claim fateful descriptions about his own nature, such as he was the key to the future of the universe and the origin of all things, but Fury and Coulson did not pay attention to him, as Fury asked Coulson if he correctly heard the speech. With a simple gesture, Garrett ordered Deathlok to kill both Fury and Coulson, and Coulson revealed what Fury tried to teach them, something that Garrett did not want to hear as he only thought about himself, and that precisely was the difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, and why S.H.I.E.L.D. would ultimately win. Garrett taunted Coulson enlighten him revealing that lesson, and at that very moment, Deathlok received Skye's message from his son, Ace, thus effectively breaking Garrett's control over him, so Deathlok angrily shot two rockets to Garrett's chest at point blank range. Garrett, having survived the impact, tried to order Deathlok to stand down, but seeing that he was not following his orders anymore, he instead tried to appeal both to his goodness and the fact that they needed him to translate the Words of Creation. Garrett even asked Coulson to calm down Deathlok, but Coulson instead answered that Deathlok was now free to do whatever he wanted. Deathlok angrily crushed Garrett's skull, and Fury wondered if Garrett finally learned his lesson. Aftermath Phil Coulson and his team liberated the United States Armed Forces officials previously locked up by Grant Ward, including Admiral Jolnes, and oversaw the arrest of the Centipede Soldiers, explaining to the soldiers arresting them that they would lose their powers without regular injections of the Centipede Serum, and they would be turned to normal once they were removed of their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants. Ward was taken to Coulson's presence, asking Melinda May if she expressed all her feelings, but given that Ward was still breathing, she surely kept some of them to herself. However, Ward could not speak, as one of May's hits fractured his larynx. Coulson informed Ward that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons survived his attempt at killing them, but Fitz suffered a brain injury that may never let him be the same again, so Coulson threatened him to invent new ways to ruin the rest of his life, doing anything he could to obtain information about HYDRA, even torturing him internal and externally. Coulson finally asked him a question to begin his torture, what would he now be without John Garrett, to whom Ward devoted his entire life. Skye approached Deathlok outside the facility, who was witnessing how the Marine Corps detained took custody of the Centipede Soldiers and how HYDRA prisoners were liberated, including his son, Ace, who ran to be reunited with his aunt Mindy Peterson. Skye asked Peterson why he did not reveal himself to his son, but he was ashamed of what he had become behind his burns and physical appearance. She let him depart despite Coulson's orders to bring him in, as Peterson said that she could access the feed of his eye implant and watch all of his moves. He swore that he would only make amends for his actions, as everything he did before, and everything he would do, was for his son. John Garrett managed to heal some of his injuries and survived the battle, escaping from the coffin and killing some of the personnel tasked with carrying him. Garrett crawled to the machine in order to be outfitted with the prosthetic legs and arms that were prepared for the Deathlok Soldiers. With much effort, a wounded and bloody Garrett placed his now disabled legs onto the machine, activating the process that painfully attached the prosthetics to his body, transforming him in the first full Deathlok Soldier. As soon as the process finished, Garrett stood on both feet, and began to claim how he would be unstoppable. However, before he could even finish the sentence, Coulson killed him using the Peruvian 0-8-4, as he had returned to the facility in order to retrieve it. With Garrett finally defeated, Coulson abandoned the facility, casually shouting that he managed to find the weapon, as he was sure that it would be inside the compound. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Cybertek Facilities Category:HYDRA Facilities